


Surprising a Morningstar

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Post-Episode: s02e13 A Good Day to Die (Lucifer TV), Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Just when Chloe thought a Morningstar couldn’t surprise and confuse her any more this week, they both had to do it one after the other.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 39





	Surprising a Morningstar

Just when Chloe thought a Morningstar couldn’t surprise and confuse her any more this week, they both had to do it one after the other. First Lucifer sang- well, first Lucifer showed up with _Candy_ of all things, if she was being honest, but that was the extremely negative kind of surprise. The song had been the nice, confusing, kind.

But then, tonight, Lucifer had actually told the suspect to go ahead and kill him! She was used to Lucifer being somewhat blase about death, but this was different.

_”You may as well just yank the sucker, then, Dougie, ‘cause I’m useless to her, you see?”_

_“The Detective doesn’t need me anymore, so come on! Do your worst!”_

_“Two birds, one bullet! What d’you say?”_

And the hurtful part was that his accusation was true: she had said it herself, but she hadn’t thought he would take her so _seriously_. Not after showing up over and over again and ignoring her every time she said to go away. Lucifer never listened when she told him to shove off, so why was he saying all this to their suspect? No, that moment of defeatism had really thrown Chloe for a loop.

And now, here was - ugh, - _Candy_ doing the exact same thing. Chloe honestly felt a little bad for the girl: she was almost too dumb to breathe, and Lucifer was probably going to break her heart the minute the Brittneys showed up at Lux. But, just like the saying about truth coming from the mouths of innocent children, Lucifer’s child-like wife had just made everything click into place.

First with her revelation that Lucifer wouldn’t stop talking about Chloe herself, which Candy had thankfully misinterpreted as a desire to just do his job. But then?

_“Dude’s totally messed up! But then, you probably already know that, huh? ‘Cause you’re kinda the reason why?”_

_“He kept saying how he almost lost you and it was hell and stuff.”_

In fact, Maze, who might as well have the last name Morningstar, had said something similar while Lucifer was still gone. _”Bad enough I gotta take care of Lucifer when_ he _does something stupid, but now when_ you _do too.”_

It had been a typical Maze grumble, so Chloe had ignored it and gone back to sulking about the dishes in the trash. But now, alongside Candy’s worried babble, it suddenly took on new meaning.

Chloe had been so worried about Trixie, and how she was handling her mom ending up in the hospital yet again. And, if she was being honest, Chloe was also feeling a little sorry for herself and how close she had come to dying. It hadn’t even occurred to her that those around her, like Dan and Ella, and yes, Maze and Lucifer, might have been just as shaken up as Trixie. For all that adults were supposed to be able to handle things like that, Morningstars weren’t the most _adult-like_ adults. When it came to emotional maturity, both of them usually seemed closer in age to Trixie than to Dan. It just never occurred to Chloe that her own brush with death might have scared the life out of Lucifer, too.

Put in that context, him running off to Vegas to hide from his feelings and then doing something rash like marrying a st- _exotic dancer_ made a lot more sense. So too did Maze’s sudden habit of putting things where they didn’t belong, like the dishes in the trash and her handcuffs in the dishwasher, and the funny little smile she wore when Chloe chewed her out over it. They were begging for attention, the same way Trixie did when she hid all her shoes so she “couldn’t” go to school, or demanded "just one more" bedtime story for the third time.

God, why hadn’t she seen it before?

Lucifer had even said it back in the hospital, hadn’t he? Right before he took off? _”You didn't die after all. That makes one of us.”_ Had he really felt like he _died_ when he thought he’d lost her? That would certainly be a very Lucifer way of admitting it.

Chloe’s annoyance with Lucifer and Maze and even Candy melted away. Suddenly she couldn’t bring herself to be upset at Candy’s flying leap onto Lucifer.

It wasn’t even a lie when Chloe found herself reassuring Lucifer about it. “I’m just glad she’s here for you. See you tomorrow at the precinct.”

Then, of course, he had to give her one last surprise for the night.

She’d heard Lucifer use her title to mean a million different things, but this quiet “Detective?” was full of genuine shock. Even after Chloe hadn’t shot him, he still hadn’t realized he’d be welcome back at work tomorrow.

The last of her iciness towards Lucifer cracked away. When her non-accusatory “Don’t be late” was met with a quiet, relieved chuckle, she knew she’d done the right thing.

And, bonus, she seemed to have surprised and confused a Morningstar right back.


End file.
